Et si l'histoire
by Fenouillette
Summary: Et si tout s'était passé d'une autre façon? Et si Harry et Draco était devenu amis au lieu de se détester...  1ere fic soyer indulgent  rires  je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture.   SLASH donc YAOI  relation entre deux personnages masculins.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Note de l'auteur : 

Bijour tout le monde :) Ze suis nouvelle soyez indulgent, ce n'est pas la première histoire que j'écris, ça non mais la première fois que je choisis Harry et Draco (préfère l'orthographe anglophone ) ça fait plus mystique quoi enfin vous verrez) comme héros :)

C'est une fic qui mettra en scène le couple HP/DM et risque d'être un peu chaude (juste un peu, heum*), et tragi-romantique pask j'aime bien les voir s'aimer ces deux là mais pour que ce soit réalistes ben ils faut qu'ils souffrent un peu…

DONC… homophobes ouste, sinon ben jvous ai prévenu et pour ceux qui sont toujours là, je vais prendre un malin plaisir (héhé) à torturer vos esprits, jvous promet du rebondissement…

Allez j'arrête le blabla, bonne lecture… :)

Ps : j'essayerai de poster régulièrement, j'adore écrire et jmanque pas d'inspiration alors ça devrait aller ) disons au moins 1 fois par semaine sauf si empêchement…

Ps2 : Harry, Draco et tralala pouet pouet ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux) mais fort possible que j'incruste quelques persos de mon cru pour pimenter le tout :)

Je disais donc, BONNE LECTURE… (Pfft moi alors…)

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue.**_(4pages Word +-)_

C'était la fin de l'été, un jeune garçon du 4, Privet Drive avait reçu une lettre étrange et avait jugé plus prudent d'en garder l'existence secrète à sa famille.

En effet, son oncle et sa tante, sœur aînée de sa mère, l'avait recueillit suite à la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il avait tout juste un an.

Ce jeune garçon nommé Harry Potter venait en effet de fêter ou tout le moins d'avoir onze ans.

Car même si il faisait partie officiellement de cette famille, il ne s'y était jamais sentit en sécurité ni aimé, et pour cause il avait toujours été maltraité et vivait en reclus sous l'escalier principale dans l'entrée.

Il était courant qu'il se fasse enfermer pendant plusieurs heures voir jours dans ce minuscule réduit qui lui servait de chambre, un cagibi non isolé, sale et de dimensions telles qu'il ne savait ni se mettre debout ni s'étendre.

Alors quel ne fût pas son étonnement de recevoir un beau matin une lettre à son nom...

Lui qui ne pouvait ni voir ni entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit d'autre que son oncle, Vernon, sa tante, Pétunia et son cousin du même âge, Dudley.

Ne sachant qu'en faire il la cacha derrière une brique creuse de sa 'chambre' et déposant le courrier sur la table de la salle à manger, il commença comme à l'accoutumée à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les Dursley.

Ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs, allumèrent la télévision et ouvrant leur courrier, ils s'installant à table pressant Harry de leur apporter leurs assiettes.

Sans même le remercier ils mangèrent le repas, Dudley se leva ayant fini le premier et se partit rejoindre sa bande qui l'attendait sans doute dans le parc mitoyen.

Une fois que le couple eut fini de manger, Vernon partit travailler sans plus de manière et Pétunia se rendit au centre commercial pour acheter les fournitures scolaires dont Dudley avait 'besoin' pour la rentrée.

Après voir fait la vaisselle, Harry put se rendre sous l'escalier et fermant la porte, il sortit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

Une fois sa lecture finie, il descendit à la buanderie et fit tourner une machinée de linge.

Il ne pouvait y croire ! Tout bonnement ridicule…

Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une mauvaise farce, cette lettre parlait d'une admission dans une école de magie... car c'est ce que Harry cru mais c'était absurde! Harry n'avait jamais eu le loisir de s'inscrire à ce genre de club pour jeunes gens!

Il décida donc ne pas réagir et d'enquêter discrètement sur le mystérieux expéditeur de cette non moins mystérieuse lettre, c'est vrai, on écrivait plus sur du parchemin depuis longtemps!

Le lendemain pourtant lorsqu'il sortit prendre le courrier pas d'indice dans la boîte aux lettres. Mais alors qu'il rentrait, un cri perçant fendit l'air et se retournant il aperçut une chouette fondre droit sur lui.

Ayant prit peur, il cria et voulant se protéger, il croisa ses avant bras devant son visage.

Mais l'oiseau n'attaqua nullement et lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux il aperçut une enveloppe identique à celle de la veille poser à ses pieds.

L'oiseau repartait déjà lorsqu'Harry leva les yeux.

Comme la veille il rentra et c'est seulement lorsque la maison fût vide à nouveau qu'il se décida.

Il rassembla quelques affaires, emporta ses maigres provisions composé de quelques biscuits secs et conserves et laissant un petit mot sur la tablette du vestibule stipulant qu'il était partit acheter de quoi faire le repas du soir, il prit dans le coffret destiné à cet usage les quelques livres de réserve.

Il se rendit à la gare de King Cross et quelques minutes plus tard, un homme de forte carrure arriva et lui adressa la parole.

- Harry? Harry tu m'entends?

- Oh, euh excusez-moi monsieur mais qui êtes-vous? Seriez vous Monsieur Hagrid? répondit vivement Harry sortant de sa contemplation de l'étrange personnage qui se tenait devant lui.

- Oui c'est bien moi, mais Hagrid suffira répondit celui-ci dans une franc sourire.

- Bien Monsieur, je veux dire, Hagrid, se corrigea Harry.

- Bon, es-tu prêt? Il faut y aller, nous ne sommes pas en avance.

- Euh, oui, mais, euh... prêt à quoi? demanda timidement Harry.

- Eh bien à aller chercher ton nouveau matériel scolaire. Il te faut certaines choses qu'il ne me semble pas apercevoir avec toi...

- Ah, euh, bien sûr...

-Alors allons-y!

Ils arrivèrent devant une taverne et Hagrid y rentra sans se rendre compte que Harry le regardait de manière soupçonneuse... celui se demandait franchement dans quoi il s'était encore embarquer et s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu rester chez les Dursley mais un retour en arrière était maintenant impossible...

Hagrid salua le patron derrière le comptoir et se dirigea vers une porte à coté des toilettes qui donnait sur une petite coure. Là, Hagrid se servant de son parapluie tapota certaines briques du mur et celles-ci se mouvèrent pour laisser place à Hagrid et Harry.

Ce qu'il vit derrière le mur, jamais il n'avait pu s'imaginer que cela soit réel. Jamais jusqu'à ce que suivant toujours Hagrid il heurte en plein fouet un homme.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir cogné monsieur, excusez moi.

- Ce n'est rien mon garçon.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre Hagrid qui l'attendait devait un bâtiment imposant.

- Harry?

-Je suis désolé, j'ai heurté un passant et...

- Non ce n'est pas ça... Il faut que je te parle, approche...

Harry s'avança et Hagrid se penchant lui dit:

-Harry, il faut que tu saches, dans ce monde, tu es très célèbre et...

-Moi, célèbre? Mais c'est impossible, je ne suis jamais venu ici!

- Harry, écoute-moi, ici tu es très connu, je veux dire, ton nom et la cicatrice que tu as sur le front le sont. Il faut que tu évites de te faire remarquer et surtout reste bien près de moi, d'accord?

- Euh oui...

- Bien alors suis-moi!

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigeant vers des guichets, Hagrid s'adressa à une étrange créature:

- Bonjour, nous venons pour retirer de l'argent dans la chambre de Monsieur Potter ici présent et j'ai ceci pour vous.

- Ah fort bien, puis-je avoir votre clef Monsieur Potter, demanda la créature en s'approchant de Harry.

- Je...

- Un petit instant c'est moi qui l'ai, ah la voici, tenez!

- Fort bien...

- Hagrid?

- Oui Harry...?

- Où sommes-nous? Qui sont ces créatures?

- Nous sommes dans la banque de Gringotts et ces créatures sont des gobelins. C'est très intelligent un gobelin Harry.

- Ah... fit Harry d'un air constipé. Ce n'est pas beau les gobelins pensa-t'il

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard ils sortirent de la banque, Hagrid avec un mystérieux paquet et Harry avec une somme de galions d'or dépassant son imagination, ils se rendirent dans divers magasins puis dans une taverne où Hagrid commanda un jus de citrouille et une Bièraubeurre.

Hagrid lui parla ensuite de nombre de choses, de ses parents et de la réalité de leur mort, s'offusquant au passage du mensonge des Dursley à l'égard de la mort de James et Lili; de Poudlard, de sa nouvelle vie etc...

Quand ils sortirent, ils se rendirent dans un magasin de vêtements sorcier où Hagrid lui remit une liste avec ce qu'il leur restait à acheter: son uniforme.

Il lui conseilla tout de même de s'acheter quelques vêtements convenables car ceux que Harry portait présentement étaient d'anciens vêtements ayant appartenu à Dudley, bien trop grand et déteint.

Harry, une fois la question de l'uniforme réglée, ne sut que choisir et opta pour deux pantalons unis et un jeans, deux bon pulls, une écharpe, une dizaines de t-shirt, quelques chemises, des chaussettes et caleçons neufs, deux paires de chaussures à sa taille, pyjamas etc... En sortant de la cabine, il croisa un jeune homme blond du même âge que lui à première vue et le rejoignit dans la file.

Celui-ci lui adressa la parole en premier et lui demanda s'il rentrait à Poudlard.

- Oui c'est exact, et toi?

- Pareil.

- Ah...

- B...

- Pardon?

- Non rien... ricana le blondinet. Comment t'appelles-tu? Moi c'est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

- Harry, Harry Potter...

- Merde, il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble!

- Bah pourquoi? On ne fait rien de mal...?

- En soit non mais c'est imprudent. Nous nous verrons à Poudlard, au revoir Harry dit Draco avant de sortir du magasin.

Étrange se dit Harry... Pourquoi s'est il enfuit après que je lui ai dit mon nom? Il paya et alors qu'il cherchait Hagrid du regard celui-ci arriva avec une magnifique chouette blanche.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

- Je... c'est le premier cadeau qu'on m'offre. Merci beaucoup Hagrid!

- Je suis content que ça te plaise, allons-y.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry et Hagrid descendirent manger et la soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne ambiance.

Avant de dormir, Harry lui partagea sa rencontre avec le jeune Malfoy et Hagrid lui expliqua que le père de celui-ci servait un mage noir, Voldemort, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

Sur ces sombres paroles, ils s'endormirent et lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain ils partirent vers la gare où Harry devait prendre le train pour Poudlard.

Sans grande difficulté, il traversa le mur vers la voie 9 3/4 et reconnu Draco qu'il suivit bien évidemment.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le train et Draco rentra dans une cabine, Harry l'y suivit.

- Bonjour.

- Oh Harry tu m'as fait peur! s'écria Malfoy.

- Je suis désolé Draco...

- Vite, baisse les stores, il ne faut pas te faire voir!

- Ah euh... répondit Harry surprit et obéissant il aida le blond dans son entreprise.

Une fois chose faite, Draco se détendit un peu et salua à son tour Harry, lui demandant comment il allait depuis la veille

- Je vais bien merci et toi ça va? J'ai appris pour ton père.

- Je vais bi... hein euh qu'est ce que tu veux dire à propos de Père?

- Tu sais ce n'est rien, enfin je veux dire, ça ne doit pas faire de toi quelqu'un comme lui, tu peux être différent tu sais...

- Oui, euh, parlons d'autres choses veux-tu?

- OK...

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident, ils plaisantèrent et apprirent à se découvrir tandis que bientôt le sifflet du train retentit indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés en gare.

Draco conseilla à Harry de se faire discret et de ne pas afficher leur amitié pour le moment. Harry fût déçu car il eut l'impression que son premier ami le repoussait mais retrouva le sourire lorsqu'il vit Hagrid le saluer.

- Les élèves de 1ere année approchez s'il vous plaît... en rang deux par deux, merci. Bien, nous allons nous rendre sur les quais de là nous prendrons une barque pour 4 personnes et vous me suivrez jusqu'au château, laissez vos valises ici on les apportera à vos dortoirs pour vous.

Si l'histoire vous à plu, que vous voulez que je continue de l'écrire, review )

Je rigole mais vos encouragements, suggestions et critiques m'aident bcp.

Merchii et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de nos loustiques…

Enfin des vrai pask là c'était juste la mise en contexte, jvous rassure )


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur :

Hiiii merciiii pour tout ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tous ces petits mots... trop contente :)

On m'a dit que l'avancement était un peu rapide et en général je dirais que oui, mais là c'est le prologue et pas le vrai début de l'histoire juste la mise en bouche... Pas de stresse à voir, je n'aime pas zapper les étapes et si mon inspiration est bonne ce serra une longue fic... sur plusieurs années probablement mais je suis pas sûre hein, juste envie de faire vivre ces deux là et de leur faire traverser pleins de choses... A ceux qui se questionnaient sur la répartition dans les maisons, voici la réponse )

Voici donc le chapitre 2 : Poudlard. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous sachez qu'à part exception, je répondrai aux reviews de manière globale car FF interdit les blabas hors fic mais j'adore lire vos ptits mots :)

Tututut, je me tais ^^

Biz :)

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard :**_ (+-X pages Word)_

L'arrivé à Poudlard pour les élèves de 1ere année fût forte en émotions, tant de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux potentiels amis ou ennemis, l'impatience de connaître leur future maison, en tout il y en avait 4 : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Arrivant dans la grande salle, ou une dénommée Hermione Granger expliquait à ses camarades d'un air de mouche pincée :

-Ce ciel est en réalité un plafond magique, je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Arrivés devant la table des professeurs, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor monta sur l'estrade pieusement laissa à Choixpeau magique la joie de pousser la chansonnette :

_« Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.

Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.

Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.

Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,

Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.

Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?

Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau

Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison.»

MacGonagall prit alors la parole et appela un à un les élèves de 1ere à monter et à s'assoir sur le tabouret où le Choixpeau leur attribuerait une maison.

A chaque fois qu'il choisissait une maison à une des personne sur laquelle il était perché, il le criait à haute voix de sorte que toute la salle entende quelles recrues leur maison avait fait. Et à chaque fois des hourras de bienvenue accueillaient les élèves déjà nominés par le chapeau.

Lorsque Draco fût appelé par le professeur MacGonagall, il monta les quelques marches la tête haute et le Choixpeau se concentra… Pendant plusieurs minutes, murmurant sans cesse :

-Mhhh c'est un choix difficile. Très difficile… tu es rusé et a de l'ambition et la détermination que tu possèdes ferrait de toi un grand Serpentard…

- Non pas ça supplia mentalement Draco.

- Hmm, mais tu n'es pas d'accord, tu veux aller chez Gryffondor peut-être ?

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- Je…

- Tu es certain dis moi… ?

- … Ne sais pas…

-Oui, je vois que tu veux y rejoindre quelqu'un qui t'es cher… mais comment savoir si tu y serras avec lui… ? Oui je comprends c'est donc ça ton ambition, être toi-même. Bien, bien… Et s'époumant pour peu que ce chapeau possède des poumons, il s'exclama :

- Gryffondor !

La surprise se lût chez tous… Un Malfoy chez Gryffondor ? Tous suspectaient Malfoy père d'être le plus fidèle partisan de Voldemort...

Pas un Gryffondor n'acclama le nouveau venu qui s'assit du bout des fesses sur le banc.

C'est le souffle court que Draco attendit que Harry soit nommé, il croisait chacun de ses doigts pour que Harry fut lui aussi nommé chez Gryffondor.

Et ce qui devait arriver, Harry fut appelé, le Choixpeau se fit tout aussi hésitant que pour Draco ayant pour première intuition Serpentard mais Harry refusait faisant un véritable chantage au Choixpeau qui se perdait un peu là.

-Bien, que ce soit clair c'est Gryffondor ou rien... !

- Eh bien mon garçon et pourquoi crois tu que je t'enverrais chez Gryffondor ?

-Tout simplement parce que je vous laisse pas le choix.

-Bien bien... tu as l'air sûr de toi. Mais tes motivations sont elles solides ? Une vie de gloire t'attendrait chez les Serpentards...

- Dis donc l'empoté, t'es pas tout jeune alors je vais me répéter, c'est Gryffondor ou niente !

- Gryffondor alors... et se ré-époumonant : Gryffondor !

*Eh bien eh bien pensa Albus Dumbeldore ces deux là promettent...*

Le repas allait bon train, les nouveaux s'intégraient aux ainés, Harry pensait à Draco et Draco à Harry.

Ils découvrirent qu'il partageait leur dortoir avec un autre garçon de leur âge qui, oh joie suprême était une catastrophe ambulante : Neville Londubat.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent... Tout était différent et pourtant tout semblable à avant... Deux adolescents liés.

L'hiver arriva, les examens de même. Puis les vacances et Draco ne voulant pas partir, ne voulant pas abandonner son frère, son jumeau. Et Harry n'ayant nulle part où aller bien sûr il pouvait rester à Poudlard mais sans Draco ce n'était qu'un grand château froid et humide et non une bâtisse complice de leur attachement. Sans Draco ça ne serrait pas la même chose... Draco lui promit de revenir le lendemain de Noël, 6 jours loin l'un de l'autre, 6 jours c'était presque une semaine, c'était long, très long même.

Ils se rendirent ensemble au PréauLard une dernière fois avant leur séparation.

Ils s'assirent ensemble dans la neige, serré l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

Ils se sentaient tout deux très proche. Comme des frères... Sans parler ils se comprenaient.

Sans un mot ils s'aimaient. Comme deux frères, deux amis, ils s'aimaient mille fois et au-delà de tout.

-Draco ?

- Oui Harry ?

-Je...je... j'aime être avec toi.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi.

-Je... Draco ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Depuis que tu as reçu cette lettre, tu es différent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Voyons tu le sais bien ! Tu es plus distant, tu ne fais plus attention à ce qui ce passe autour et...

-Ridicule boudait Draco, c'est ridicule, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

-Si !

-Et laquelle je te prie ?

-Depuis déjà deux jours tu coiffes plus tes cheveux avec du gel...

-Voyons Harry, je ne marcherai pas ! Tu as un très fort pouvoir de persuasion mais de là à me faire croire ça...

Harry, hilare se roulait dans la neige à côté de son ami.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Harry...

- C'est vrai que ça te va bien cet air négligé...

-Arrête veux tu ? Je me coiffe de la même manière depuis que je suis enfant et je te trouve plutôt sûr de toi... Mais non, Harry, tu ne me ferras pas croire ça...

-Très bien se reprit Harry, allons y tu veux je commence à avoir froid.

Se relevant ils reprirent leur marche et rentrèrent dans une taverne où ils commandèrent chacun leur boisson.

- Dis-moi Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Ce qu'on vit, je veux dire, nous deux, ça représente quoi pour toi ?

- Ben je tiens beaucoup à toi et... je... je me sens... avec toi... comme si t'étais... enfin je ne veux pas te perdre Drake...

-Moi non plus lion, moi non plus... mais tu sais je... enfin mon père veux que je sois comme lui tu sais et j'ai peur, pour toi, pour nous...

-Je... non ! Promet moi... ne me quitte pas. J'ai besoin de toi Drake, avec toi je me sens fort, tu es le seul à me comprendre... sans toi je ne serrai pas assez fort pour tuer Voldemort. Pas même assez fort pour affronter ces gens, ils croient tous que je suis si bien, si courageux, si fort, que Voldemort à peur de moi et c'est tout l'inverse. Drake, sans toi je ne pourrai pas, je...

-C'est bon Harry je suis là. Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre, je vais aller parler à Dumbeldore.

-Non.

-Quoi, non ?

-Ben, non, tu ne vas pas parler à Dumbeldore...

-Mais c'est plus prudent Harry... !

-Oui mais je viens avec toi !

-D'accord...

Ils reprirent le chemin du château, enfin, plutôt de chez Honey & Duck's où se trouvait l'un des 7 passages secret de Poudlard vers le PréauLard.

Rentrant ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et montèrent dans leur dortoir où ils déposèrent leur quelques achats et pendants qu'Harry occupait la salle de bain, Draco dissimula un mystérieux coffret sous l'appui de la fenêtre de leur dortoir.

-Harry, t'as bientôt fini ? demanda Draco, il faut que je me douche aussi...

-Deux secondes je me sèche les cheveux et je sors.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux près, ils descendirent dans la salle commune et sortirent dans le couloir. En chemin, ils parlèrent peu le besoin ne se faisait pas sentir...

Ils montèrent chez Dumbeldore qui les fit entrer et leur proposa de s'assoir.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène les garçons ?

-Et bien, monsieur, j'ai reçu un courrier de Père il y a quelques jours, il m'ordonne de rentrer au Manoir pour les vacances et lorsque nous nous voyons, je...

-Mais dit le Draco ! Monsieur il veut le faire devenir mangemort !

-Harry calme toi, je le sais cela, mais je suis heureux Draco que tu sois venu me trouver avec ton ami...

-Oui et... ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous n'allez pas tolérer ça n'est pas ?

-Non bien sûr.

-Alors que faisons-nous ? demanda Harry du tac au tac, un tantinet sur le qui-vive.

-Draco, pour ces vacances tu resteras ici sur le conseil des professeurs, il faut que tu travailles dur n'est-ce pas... ? Mais pour la suite, il faudra que tu sois clair avec ton père... Ne t'inquiète pas, je...

-Serrai là, coupa Harry, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Sans honte, sans malveillance...

Désolée d'avoir mit du temps, enfin plus que ce que j'avais prévu, j'ai eu un souci de santé mais je suis de retour et me remet sur les rails, bisous et à vite :)


End file.
